Desperate
by DaS92
Summary: Chloe is in a sticky situation. She's been invited to a ball but has no date. Things may start to get a little wracked after you've become desperate. New friendships and possible new love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desperate 

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Set in season 5 of Smallville, slightly AU

**Pairing: **Chlex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville or any of the DC Comics Characters. So Don't Sue.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy it. If you choose to reply be completely honest please. Our critics are our friends.

**

* * *

**'Ok I can do this. I am Chloe Sullivan. I can do this.' 

Chloe looked over at Lex.

'Oh shit I can't do this.'

Chloe sat at the counter in the Talon wondering how she could possibly approach Lex Luthor with her proposal. Ok it wasn't really a proposal. More of a favor but she had every intention of making it sound as professional as possible. All she had to do was work up the courage to walk over to him. Yep that was all she had to do. So why wasn't she moving?

'What the hell?! Why am I even nervous? He's only Lex. I have no reason what so ever to be nervous. None what so ever…'

Chloe turned toward the direction Lex was sitting and then turned back toward the counter. Noticing Lana behind the counter she waved her hand in order to get her attention.

'Maybe a coffee will help calm my nerves.'

"Hey Chloe. What can I get you?" Lana said in her usual cheery voice.

"A caramel mocha latte please", Chloe said wondering how she could possibly sound like that all the time.

"Coming right up", she said going to make Chloe's coffee.

'I guess I'd be that happy too if I was Miss Perfect.'

After a quick minute Lana came back with Chloe's coffee.

"So you here for anything other than you're morning fix of caffeine?" Lana said.

"Nope not really," she said deciding it was probably not a good idea to tell Lana why she was really there. Knowing Lana she's probably tell Clark. And considering Lex and Clark hadn't been on the best of terms as of late she felt it better to wait to tell him herself if she needed to.

After making a bit of small talk with Lana while finishing her coffee she decided it was time for her to stop stalling and do what she came here to do. She was going to walk over to Lex and lay out her 'proposal'.

Looking down Chloe noticed her feet had yet to start moving.

'Maybe I'll wait and do this another time' Looking back up at Lex she decided that this would have to be done now or she'd most likely chicken out later.

Chloe started walking over to Lex's table.

'Ok breath in breath out. This will be over before I know it.'

"Hello Chloe. How have you been?" said Lex.

Chloe looked down at where the voice had come from. Looking right up at her from his seated position was none other than Lex Luthor.

'Huh?'

"Huh?" Chloe said with a confused look on her face. She hadn't yet realized she had made it to his table until he spoke.

"I said how are you," said Lex with an amused look on his face

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?" Chloe said with a little uncertainty laced in her voice.

"I'm quite alright thank you. Just stopped by to grab a coffee before I head over to the plant," Lex said in an even tone noticing the way her voice sounded.

"Ok well since you're on your way out pretty soon I'll just let you enjoy your coffee. Good bye Lex," Chloe said while turning to walk in the direction toward the door.

'Ok maybe it will have to wait till another time. I can wait. No problem."

"Chloe," Lex said before she had a chance to get to far," is there something you wanted to say to me?"

'Shit. Can't I catch a break just once.' Chloe thought realizing that she wasn't going to get away from what she had intended to do before. Turning back toward Lex she saw by the look on his face that he wanted an answer.

"Well actually I had something I wanted to ask you. A proposal of sorts but considering your busy it can wait till later," she said then realized when she looked at him once again that he wasn't letting this go as easily as she had hoped.

"Well now you have me intrigued. Please have a seat and share with me your proposal," he said looking slightly curious.

"Ok I'm just gonna come right out and say it," she said while sitting down to the table.

Lex said nothing which gave Chloe the impression that she was to began.

"Lex would you be my date to the Wayne Charity Ball?" Chloe asked in a rush.

Right after the words left her mouth a crash sounded behind them both. Chloe turned to see that it was Lois, her cousin, who was now starring open mouthed at her, surrounded by broken cups at her feet. She looked back at Lex to see him with no emotion what so ever on his face.

'Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea.'

Without another word Chloe got up and made her way out of the Talon and started walking in the direction of her car.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had finally reached her car that had been parked down the street from the Talon.

"God that was so stupid," Chloe muttered to herself angrily.

"I should have known better. But no I just always have to put myself in the position to get humiliated!" she said while searching for the keys in her purse.

"God damn it where the hell are my damn keys?!" she said to herself.

"Chloe," said a voice from behind.

'Damn.' She thought turning around to see the cause of her humiliation.

"What do you want Lex?" she said, her voice sounding tired.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked.

"I didn't run," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ok then why did you walk out faster than any normal person would have?" he said amused.

"Look Lex let's just forget what happened alright. It's not that big a deal," Chloe said turning to get inside her car now that she had finally managed to find her keys.

"Ok fine we'll act as if it never happened, but first answer a question for me," Lex said clearly not willing to let the subject drop.

"Fine ask away," she said turning around to face him with impatience lining each of her words.

"Why did you ask me?" he said with curiousity.

"It's a long story and apparently you have somewhere to be," she said knowing that he had to go to the plant and would have no time to listen to her tell him her story. A story of how completely stupid she had been.

Lex looked at her for a second and then responded.

"How about you come by the mansion later around 5? Then you can tell me your story in full detail and we can discuss your proposal," he said with a smirk on his face making her aware that it was more of a demand then a request

"Lex please just let this go okay…," she said looking in every direction but him.

Nodding his head and taking a few steps away Lex turned around and started making his way back to the Talon

'Thank you.' Chloe thought to herself while turning to get into her car

"Chloe."

She looked up realizing Lex had stopped to look back at her.

'What now?' she thought

"I'll see you at the mansion at 5," he said before turning away and making his way back towards the Talon once again.

"Excuse me," Chloe said with irritation in her voice.

"Have a great day Chloe. I'll see you at 5," he said with a smug tone while still walking away from her.

Chloe just starred at him as he walked down the street and into the Talon.

'Son-of-a-bitch!' she thought before getting in her car, slamming the door, and driving away.

There was only one thought in her mind as she made her way down the road,

'There is no way in hell I'm going to be anywhere that man says at anytime. Ever.'

* * *

Chloe realized that after driving around aimlessly that she had to make her way back to the Talon. After all she was staying with Lois in the apartment. Which was unfortunately right above the coffee house.

The coffee house that quite possibly had Lex still sitting inside of it.

'The universe is against me. I just know it.' she thought as she turned her car around and headed back toward the Talon.

Luckily when she got there she saw no sign of Lex.

'Hmm he must have finally gone off to the plant'

Unfortunately Lois was still there and had spotted her.

Walking toward her Lois said to some one behind that she was taking her break, then continued toward Chloe with a determined look on her face.

"Hey cuz. How you doing?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Lois cut the act and just ask me whatever it is you want to ask," Chloe said in an irritated voice.

"What's up with you and baldy?" she said getting to the point.

"Nothing's up Lois. Just drop it," she said with a force telling Lois that the conversion was over and walked up to the apartment.

"This isn't over Chlo. I know where you sleep at night," Lois yelled to her retreating form in a teasing voice.

The response she got was the echo of the apartment door slamming shut.

* * *

It was 4:43 and Chloe was sitting in the apartment of the Talon angry.

'How dare he boss me around. I am not a child. And how dare Lois assume she has a right to know what's going on with me and Lex. Not that there's anything for her to know considering there is nothing going on between me and Lex but still she as no right.' Chloe thought to herself while getting up and starting to pace.

Chloe looked over at the clock. It read 4:45.

'Damn Lex Luthor. I hope he sits in his little office waiting all night. Chloe Sullivan comes for no one.'

Unfortunately Chloe's curiosity got the better of her

'Hmm why does he even care? It's not like he'd actually consider my 'proposal'. Maybe he's just playing with my head. Everyone knows how the Luthors love mind games'

Looking at the clock again she decided that she wanted to know. She wanted to know why he wanted to talk about her question and why he was screwing with her head. And if he wasn't screwing with her head she wanted to know what his answer would be. And if he was she's kick his ass.

Walking toward the door Chloe grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door.

Making her way down the stairs and toward the door she noticed Lois ready to say something.

"Not now Lois," she said before walking out the door.

Lois stood there with a suspicious look on her face.

'I know there's something going on. And I will find out what' she thought before going back to work

Chloe got in her car and tore down the street in the direction of the Luthor Mansion.

She was going to have a long chat with Lex.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Chloe made it to the mansion it was already past 5.

'Hmm at least I came. So what if he gets upset that I'm late, serves him right.'

When was inside the mansion she was escorted to Lex's study. When she got there he was nowhere to be found.

'How rude, he tells someone to meet him at his house and he isn't even around to greet them.' She thought while taking a seat on the couch a few steps away from his desk. Chloe started looking around the study. She failed to notice that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Hello Chloe," said a voice from behind.

Chloe turned around startled to see Lex standing behind her with an amused look on his face.

"Lex ," was her only response to his greeting.

"I assumed you'd be here sooner," he said walking toward the seat across from hers.

"Well you know what the say about assuming," she said with and even tone not looking at him.

"Hmm enlighten me," he said with a smug voice waiting for her reply.

"You shouldn't," she said looking him in the eye for the first time since he walked in.

Lex only looked at her for a second then got up and made his way to the bar on the other side of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink Chloe?" he asked without looking back at her.

"Lex I didn't come over here for a drink. I want to know what you're doing. Why you're playing with my head," she said her irritation clearly showing.

"I'm not messing with your head Chloe. Don't forget you're the one that came to me in the beginning, not the other way around," he said while turning toward he and giving her a pointed look.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she said aloud realizing that he was right. She was the one to approach him. He may have been curious to know why but he would have no reason to play games with her.

"Chloe I don't want you to feel as though you're being forced to tell me something. If it bothers you that much then we can forget it and never mention it again," he said with sincerity in his voice.

Right then Chloe realized why she had come to Lex with her proposal. She knew that he would understand. No matter how stupid she had been to get herself into this situation he would understand. He wouldn't judge her.

"No it's alright. I was getting upset for nothing," she said with a small smile looking up at him," I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Lex walked over to the seat across from her and made him self comfortable.

After he was seated Chloe began to speak.

"Ok well about three days ago I was in Metropolis when I was given an assignment for The Daily Planet. Bruce Wayne was in the city and my editor wanted and exclusive. So he sent me out to get the interview. I figured this was the story that would finally get me out of the basement. Or at least convince my editor that I was capable of more than writing obituaries. So I left The Planet, got in my car and was on my way to get the interview," she said to Lex not even really talking to him just remembering when it happened.

* * *

_As Chloe drove down the streets of Metropolis she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. She was going to be interviewing Bruce Wayne, one the richest men in the country. Known for his many charitable organizations and the fact that he had inherited a multi-billion dollar corporation, Bruce Wayne was very popular in the business world and was a big contributor to the community which made him just as popular in the eyes of society._

'_It didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous either' Chloe thought as she pulled into the building's parking center._

_She had been told that Bruce Wayne would be staying at the Mones Ventaz, one of most luxurious hotels Metropolis had to offer. As she walked in she noticed that the lobby was simply beautiful. She could only imagine what the rooms looked like._

'_Only the best for the rich and famous' she thought to herself as she walked to the front desk._

"_Hello I'm Chloe Sullivan, reporter from The Daily Planet. I'm here for my interview with Mr. Bruce Wayne," she said to the desk clerk who only passed her a key card and pass to put around her neck, all without looking at her._

"_Take the elevator all the way to the 12__th__ floor lobby. A guard will be waiting to escort you to Mr. Wayne," the desk clerk said in a bored voice._

_Chloe took one last look at the desk clerk then made her way to the elevator. Just like she had been told there was a guard standing outside the elevator waiting for her when she reached the 12__th__ floor lobby. She was then escorted to a lounge room vacant of anyway except for a few business men in the far corner and a man sitting closer to the middle of the room. The guard walked her over to the man in the middle. He raised from his seat when they finally reached him._

"_Hello Mr. Wayne. I'm Chloe…" she said while putting her hand out for him to shake_

"_Chloe Sullivan. It's nice to have finally have met you. I've heard quite a bit about you," he said interrupting her and shaking her hand at the same time._

"_You have?" she said with a surprised look on her face._

"_Helping to put a man of Lionel Luthor's stature in prison isn't something that goes without notice Miss Sullivan," he said with a genuine smile._

"_So is that why I'm here? You wanted to speak to the girl that helped put the big bad wolf behind bars," Chloe said obviously put off._

"_No, of course not, I requested you because I feel you are the best for the job. I'm new to Metropolis so I decided if I were going to give an interview I want it to be done right. By a reporter who isn't going to sugar coat anything and will write a story based on fact not opinion. I assume that would be someone like you," he said trying to make sure that he had not upset her in anyway._

"_Oh okay. Well how about we get started on this interview," she said in a tone that was a lot friendlier than her previous one. She finally sat down and he followed._

"_By all means Miss Sullivan, please begin," he said with smirk as she began the interview._

_By the time Chloe was done with the interview it was around 1:00._

"_Well thank you for your time Mr. Wayne. The Planet appreciates you taking time to give us an interview," she said with a smile while getting up to shake his hand and head back to the Planet._

"_It was my pleasure, and please call me Bruce," he said looking at her with a smile and shaking her hand._

"_Only if you agree to call me Chloe," she said while smiling back at him, releasing his hand._

"_As you wish, Chloe," he said making sure he made her name stand out._

_They stood for a short time just starring at each other until Chloe looked away._

"_Well I should be going now. I have to get back to the planet," she said her voice sounding a bit strange. She turned away after giving him a quick good bye and headed toward the elevators._

"_Chloe wait," he said as he took long strides to catch up to her. By the time he reached her Chloe had already turned around see what he wanted._

"_Yes," she said looking at him expectedly._

"_Have you heard of the annual ball Wayne Industries is hosting? It's going to be held in Metropolis this year," he said looking at her expecting her to know what he was talking about._

"_Yes I've heard of it. None of the local papers have been able to get invited yet," she said looking at him anxiously._

"_Well I was wondering if you'd like to attend. You could always write a piece on the event. Or you could just go for the hell of it," he said the last part with a slight laugh._

"_Um…sure I'd love to," she said with a smile._

"_Great. I'll have an invitation sent to the Planet for you," he said, pleased that she had accepted his invitation._

"_Ok thanks," she said looking at him once again._

"_No problem," he said doing the same._

_Chloe looked away first once again realizing that she really did need to leave. Not only did she need to get back to The Planet but staying here with Bruce was starting to have an affect on her, an affect that she was not willing to acknowledge at that moment._

"_Well now it really is time for me to go. I don't want to be late getting back. Good bye Bruce," she said before she took one last look at him then made her way to the elevators once again._

"_Good bye Chloe. Till we meet again," he said to himself, knowing that she was to far away to hear him._

_When Chloe made it back to The Daily Planet after grabbing a quick snack between there and the hotel she was informed that her invitation had already been delivered. And apparently most of The Planet's staff had already found out about it. Gossip seemed to travel fast in the work environment._

"_So I hear your going to that event Sullivan," one of her passing co-workers said._

"_How'd you land an invite, of all the reporters?" said another._

_As Chloe made her way to her desk she was bombarded with questions and comments, some of them not so friendly. But before she could sit and get comfortable at her desk her boss came out of his office and called her in._

"_Sullivan get your ass in here," he said in his usually grouchy tone of voice._

"_Coming sir," Chloe said knowing that this had to do with her invite._

_She walk into her bosses office and listened to him explain how this was a great opportunity for The Planet and how it was her responsible to go to this event and not screw up._

"_Sir Bruce… I mean Mr. Wayne said I would be aloud to cover the event. None of the other papers have been given access. This could be a big story. It's rare that Metropolis has an event that has nothing to do with Luthorcorp," she said to her boss expectedly._

"_Yes I realize Sullivan. But I don't want you on this story," he said looking at her._

"_Why not sir?" she said worried._

"_The Daily Planet will not be covering the ball. We'll let one of the other papers have this one. I want you to go as a Daily Planet representative. Just go, meet and greet, make a good impression on some of the businessmen there and have a good time, but not too good a time. This is for your job after all," he said, giving her a pointed look._

"_Yes sir," Chloe said while turning to leave the office._

"_Oh and Sullivan make sure you have a date. Not just any guy either. Make sure he's just as impressive as you are. As far as I'm concerned if he's with you then he's representing The Daily Planet as well. Don't disappoint me Sullivan. Make sure the guy is a real catch. And if you can't seem to find one then I can easily give this assignment to someone more suited for it," he said looking at her with a smirk on his face._

"_That won't be necessary sir. I already have the perfect date. He and I will be at the event and will get the job done, I promise," she said in a heated voice before walking out of the door._

_Only one thought crossed her mind as she walked back to her desk._

'_Where the hell am I going to get a date good enough for a high society ball?'_

* * *

_**Back at the Mansion**_

Chloe looked up at Lex expectedly waiting to see what he had to say in response to what she had just told him.

"Well that was interesting," was all he said.

Chloe just looked at him.

"Well to be honest I had already been invited to the ball, but I had chosen to decline," he said looking back at her.

"Oh well I guess this was kind of a waste of both our time wasn't it," Chloe said looking slightly dejected while getting up to leave.

"Chloe wait," Lex said to her so she wouldn't leave just yet.

"Lex I have better things to do ok. You said no and I understand. Let's just leave it," she said turning toward the door.

Lex grabbed her hand stopping her from going any farther. She turned to look at him.

"Chloe I said I _had_ chosen to decline," he said with a smirk.

She looked at him confused.

"I'd be happy honored to be your date to the ball Chloe," he said looking her in the eyes.

Chloe eyes went wide with surprise and her smile shone bright with glee. She then did something unexpected by the both of them.

She launched herself into Lex's arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Lex!" she said excitedly.

"Anytime Chloe," he said with an amused look on his face before wrapping his arms around Chloe's back.

Chloe soon realized what she was doing and released him and took a step back.

"Umm…sorry about that," she said looking at everything but him.

"No problem," he said with a smirk.

"Ok well umm…I'll see you later I guess," she said still not looking at him but still not moving.

"How about you meet me here the day of the ball so we can take to helicopter to Luthorcorp. From there take a limo the rest of the way," he said to her, the smirk still playing on his features.

"Ok that sounds good. I'll see you then Lex," she said before turning and walking out of the door.

When Chloe got in her car she realized she felt a little funny. Apparently Lex seemed to have an affect on her as well. Once again Chloe decided that it wasn't something she was going to acknowledge. She also noticed that the whole way back to the Talon she couldn't stop thinking of the hug she and Lex had shared.

'Wow his body feels a lot better then I would have thought. And god did he smell good. So warm and…' before her thoughts could go any further Chloe stopped herself

'No no no. I am not thinking of Lex Luthor this way. This is not happening' she thought as she reached the Talon, walked in, and went up the stairs.

Luckily Lois wasn't there. She wouldn't have to here her go on and on about what happened earlier. Chloe loved her cousin but she didn't always have the patience for her.

As Chloe got ready for bed she couldn't help thinking of Lex again.

'Ok this is going to stop. It was just a hug, an innocent hug.' She thought before slipping into bed and falling fast asleep.

No matter what she claimed Chloe's dreams were still filled with none other than the bald billionaire himself.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day of the Ball**_

Chloe had spent the last two days running around Metropolis going from dress shop to dress shop looking for the perfect dress. When she found it she knew right away she had to have it. It was the most beautiful yet simple dress she had ever seen. Now she stood in the apartment she shared with Lois admiring herself in the dress in front of her full length mirror. Its dark green color contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and golden hair. When she had first tried it on, it had fit her perfectly. It fit to her curves like a second skin and it was so light it was as if she weren't wearing anything at all. The material was cool against her skin and had given her goose bumps.

The design of the dress was sensual yet not overly so. She noticed right away that there was no zipper in the back, meaning she'd have to slip right into it. The only thing that would hold the dress to her body was the part of the dress that was meant to go around the back of her neck. She then realized that most of her back would be exposed. This also meant that she would be going bra less. Usually Chloe didn't mind showing some skin but this was more than she was used to. The back of the dress stopped just about to the middle of her back the continued on down. The front of the dress was made to show just enough cleavage, where the material hung lazily a top of the breast, but not too much. The dress then continued on down hugging her waistline and hips. There was a slit in the left side of the dress that went all the way to Chloe's mid-thigh which would help her walk without any discomfort. And considering how short she was, the bottom of the dress did pool around her feet, but that was nothing a pair of three inch heels wouldn't fix. Even then Chloe figured she'd still be a few inches shorter than her date.

'My date' she thought to herself.

Lex was her date. He had accepted her invitation and was her date. The thought gave her butterflies. For the last two days Chloe had tried to keep herself busy so that she wouldn't think about him. She had been successful until now. The hug they shared soon assaulted her mind, filling her thoughts completely.

'What I wouldn't give to feel his body pressed against mine again' she thought as she removed the dress and put back on her regular clothes.

It was official. Chloe Sullivan was attracted to Lex Luthor. But who could blame her. Lex was a very attractive man. He was smooth, smart, and charming. When the man walked in a room he demanded attention with just his presence. Plus he made the bald thing completely sexy.

When Lois walked in Chloe was soon thrown out of her thoughts.

"Hey Chlo," she said.

"Hey Lois, what up?" she asked sounding bored.

Lois walked to where Chloe was standing then looked over her head.

"Where'd you get the dress Chloe?" she asked walking passed Chloe to examine the dress.

"Oh it's just something I decided to buy on a whim," she said knowing full well that Lois wouldn't believe her.

"Really, and what would make you do that," she said turning around to look at her with a look asking how stupid Chloe thought she really was.

"I don't need a reason to go out and buy something for myself Lois," she said before stepping forward to grab the dress and put it away in her closet.

"I guess not," she said in a low voice.

Chloe looked at her then started walking toward the door saying that she needed to head out to do something, not specifying on what she needed to do, but before she could leave Lois called out to her.

"Chloe how do expect to go to that ball with Luthor, in a dress that beautiful, looking like that," she said with a smirk.

"What," she said turning to Lois.

"Well I was just thinking that this ball thing must be a pretty big deal for you. I did some research of my own and found out when it is. And according to the clock you don't have much time. Why don't I help you get ready? You know, do your hair and makeup," she said knowing that if Chloe wanted to get anywhere on time she'd need her help.

Chloe looked at the clock realizing she only had about three hours until she was supposed to be at the mansion. She looked back at Lois and smiled. No matter how annoying Lois was, she was always there when she needed her. And right now Chloe really needed her.

"Well than I think maybe we should get started, shouldn't we," Chloe said giving Lois another smile.

"Ok, but first I think you should shower and I'll get everything we'll need. Chloe after I'm through with you Lex Luthor won't know what hit him," she said leaving the room to get her supplies.

After Lois was done she let Chloe go look at herself in the mirror. What she saw took her breath away. She looked gorgeous. Lois had done her hair in a simple twist leaving pieces of her hair to fall around her face. She had used little pearl pins to keep her hair in place. Her make up was done beautifully. Green eye shadow was applied lightly against her eye lids so that it showed but not too much. It made her green eyes stand out more then they usually did. She had barely there blush on her cheeks. She wore no lip stick or any other kind of make up. And except for the pearl pins in her hair Chloe wore no other piece of jewelry. It was simple and beautiful.

She hoped Lex thought so too. Seeing the look of worry on her face Lois knew right away what was wrong. Lois bent down by Chloe's shoulder so she could see her through the mirror.

"Chloe don't worry. You look totally hot and if Luthor doesn't see that then he's a complete idiot. You are absolutely gorgeous," she said in a firm yet reassuring voice.

"Thanks Lois," she said before getting up to give Lois a tight hug.

"No problem Chloe. Now you need to head out before you're late," she said releasing Chloe and pushing her toward the front door.

Chloe grabbed her purse and coat before waving at Lois and walking out the door. She walked out of the Talon to her car and then made her way to the mansion.

Her heart pounding inside her chest the whole way there.

* * *

When Chloe arrived at the mansion she was escorted to Lex's study, and just like her previous visit he was nowhere to be found. So just like her last visit she decided to sit on the couch in the study. The only difference between this visit and her last was the fact that there was a fire burning in the fireplace a few feet away from her. Her eyes turned to look at the flames. She became transfixed on the fire. There were no lights on in the room except for the glow of the fire. Chloe continued to watch the flames.

Lex had been watching her for some time now. Her face looked so beautiful in the glow of the fire.

'She really is gorgeous' he thought before walking behind her slowly, making sure she didn't hear him.

When he sat next to her on the couch she still didn't notice his presence. So Lex took more time to look at her up close. He could see her cheeks becoming slightly flushed from the heat of the fire. That or it was because she had yet to remove her coat. Not that it mattered, the helicopter would be ready soon and they would be leaving. He'd see her dress when they reached the ball.

While observing Chloe he hadn't realized that she was now aware of his presence. She was looking at him strangely.

"How do you do that?" she asked. He looked up just now noticing that she had notice him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Just appear out of nowhere like that," she said in a playful tone.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he said being just as playful.

"Why, so I can't catch you starring at me again," she said with a smile. Yes she had caught him starring a few second before he had stopped.

"Well can you blame me? Not even the most self controlled of men can resist a beautiful woman such as your self," he said looking at her, no sign of playfulness in his voice. She looked back at him then turned her head.

"Yeah right Lex. I know you're my date and all but you don't have to try to charm me or anything. It's not necessary," she said her voice full of doubt.

"I wasn't trying to charm you Chloe. I was being honest. Just because you can't seem to realize how beautiful you are doesn't mean I have to go along with it," he said very seriously. Chloe sat there stunned for a few seconds before she looked at him once again, this time not turning away. That funny feeling started resurfacing but she couldn't seem to look away from him.

"Lex I wasn't trying to…" she tried to say before he cut her off.

"It's alright Chloe. I think we need to go now. The helicopter should be ready," he said getting up and extending his hand out for her to take. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. Chloe noticed that while they were walking out of the mansion to the helicopter Lex never released her hand. That funny feeling seemed to increase even more.

When they made it to the helicopter after being seated Lex still hadn't released her hand.

They didn't talk the entire trip to Metropolis but that didn't bother either one of them.

Because their hands stayed linked together the entire time.

* * *

When they made it to Luthorcorp Plaza they were escorted to the limo waiting outside. Once inside they fell into a comfortable silence. Until Lex decided it was time to talk.

"Chloe you never answered my question," he said looking at her expectedly.

"And what question would that be Lex?" she said not really sure what he was referring to.

"Why did you ask me? Of all the men you could have asked, you asked me. Why?" he asked. The thought had been on his mind ever since she had asked him. He thought he would have been able to let it go but he couldn't. As much as he knew it wouldn't make a difference, whatever her reason was, he still needed to know.

"I was desperate," she said with a small chuckle. She looked up to see Lex looking at her, his face devoid of any emotion at all. He wanted an answer and that clearly wasn't the one he was looking for. So Chloe decided to be honest, completely honest.

"I asked you because I needed someone perfect. You were the first person to come to mind. Part of my job for tonight was to have the perfect date, someone who could impress even if I couldn't. I could have easily picked anyone and they would have been good, but I wanted someone to be great. And that's you. Going to this event is a big deal for my career, but that's not the only reason I decided to do it. People like me don't get to do things like this everyday Lex. It was something different, and I wanted to do it right. You were the only way I could have done that. I mean what woman wouldn't want to go to a ball with Lex Luthor. You have everything, the whole package. You're charming, intelligent, handsome…" Chloe said preparing to go on. She hadn't looked at Lex through her whole little speech.

"Rich," he said cutting her off.

"Well yes that too, but that's just about what you have not who you are. I mean I've never met anyone who I can banter with better than you and you challenge me on any and everything. And who would have thought that Lex Luthor had a sense of humor. I'm just happy I'm one of the few you've allowed to see it. And that's just your personality. I know for a fact that you are fully aware that you're pretty much gorgeous. You're one of the few men I know that can make the bald thing sexy. And your smile is amazing, it's just a shame that you don't smile more often," she said still not looking at him. She realized that she had said a lot more than she had intended and she was more than embarrassed, but it was too late now. She couldn't take her words back even if she wanted to.

Lex sat there starring at her. He was shocked. He could tell that she was being honest. He just couldn't fathom why.

"Why did you tell me that?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Because you asked," she said looking at him then turning her head to look out the window as the buildings rushed by.

Lex sat there no less confused then he was before. But before he could question her any further the limo stopped and the driver announced that they had arrived. Letting the moment pass for now, he got out of the limo and extended his hand for Chloe to take. As soon as she had extracted herself from the vehicle a spring of lights and clicks went off in her face. Ignoring the cameras Lex guided her toward the hotel entryway. When they were finally inside they were immediately relieved of there coats by a man in a black suit. What Lex saw next had his breath caught in his throat.

Standing before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his on.

'No she's beyond beautiful' he thought.

"You're starring again," she said not able to hide the blush that had risen to her face. Lex walked closer to her raising a hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he said in awe.

"Thank you," she said her eyes roaming over his facial features. They eventually landed on his lips or more precisely the scar on his upper lip. A tiny flaw that made him even more handsome if it were possible. His lips seemed to be getting closer, and Chloe was not the type of women to let opportunity pass, so she slowly brought her face up closer to his.

"Excuse me sir, madam, could you please follow me," another man in a black suit said to them causing them both to look away from each other and follow him. They were being escorted to the ballroom. They both couldn't help having similar thoughts at being interrupted.

Lex 'How much would I have to pay to have him exposed of immediately?'

Chloe 'I hope you burn in hell!'

* * *

When they reached the ballroom they were immediately offered champagne and although Chloe knew she wasn't of age to drink she took one anyway. She had a feeling this was going to be a very long night. When her eyes started to wonder and landed on Bruce Wayne she took a long sip of her drink.

'Yep a very long night indeed.' she thought before downing the rest of her drink.

Bruce had apparently spotted her as well because he started to make his way over to her.

"Chloe I'm glad you could make it," he said before leaning forward and rushing his lips against her cheek. A blush rose to her cheeks as she thanked him for inviting her. Lex noticed and looked put off. Before either could notice he put up his usual emotionless expression showing no signs of how much he did not appreciate the formality between Bruce and Chloe. Bruce turned to him extending his hand out to shake.

"Lex is good to see you again," he said locking eyes with him.

"It's good to see you too Bruce," he said while shaking the other man's hand.

"You two know each other?" Chloe asked feeling out of the loop.

"Yes, we attended the same boarding school," Lex said not looking away from Bruce.

"That was until Lex was kicked out shortly after arriving," he said starring the other man down.

Chloe looked between both men ridiculously. Men were all the same, but it didn't matter because she refused to stand here to witness the little pissing contest they seemed to be having. Bruce noticed her irritation first and decided to do something about it.

"Chloe would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd love to," she said taking a hold of his arm and stirring them toward the dance floor. All without as much as a glance in Lex's direction. He and Bruce may have both been acting immature but at least Bruce was ready to make up for it. She was not going to let Lex ruin her evening. He may be her date but she was not obliged to stand by his side while he made an ass out of himself.

Once they had reached the dance floor Bruce pulled her as close as possible. She had to admit that his body against hers felt wonderful, but she also had to admit that she knew it wasn't the body she wanted to feel against hers. Unfortunately the man that owned that body was being an ass.

"What did you do to that man," he said with a small laugh, ripping Chloe away from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked not sure what he was referring to.

"Lex, he's standing there seething. You think he'd make it less obvious," he said glancing quickly above her head then back down to her face. Chloe started to turn her head to see for herself but Bruce stopped her by putting a gentle hand against the side of her face.

"Don't, just smile and dance," he said with a smile, reassuring her that he had something under his sleeve.

"Is he still watching?" she asked anxiously.

"Like a hawk," he said without even looking up to see if Lex was watching.

"So what is going on with you and Lex," he asked as he twirled her out and back into his arms.

"We both live in Smallville. He accompanied me here as a favor," she said simply.

"I'm sensing there's more to it than that. You have feeling for him," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I won't deny that I do, but it doesn't mean anything. Lex doesn't see me like that and that's just fine," she said knowing there was no point and denying her feelings. Bruce was a smart man and no where near blind. Plus she had already told Lex what she thought of him so she hadn't tried very hard to hide how she felt anyway. At least until he started acting like an ass that is.

"How you can't see how that man feels about you is beyond me. And you call yourself a reporter," he said teasingly.

"Well if he feels anything for me he has a fucked up way of showing it," she said a bit of anger seeping into her words.

"Well I think we could fix it if you're willing to play along," he said as he playfully waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh and what did you have in mind Mr. Wayne," she said smiling with just as much playfulness.

"You just go along with what I do," he said before dipping her, dropping a lingering kiss on her neck, and bringing her back up slowly.

"This night is going to be more interesting then I expected," she said as she was brought completely back up till they were nose to nose.

"Oh you can be sure of that," he said with a smirk.

Chloe and Bruce danced, joked, and flirted for the better part of an hour, and just like Bruce had predicted, they had Lex's full attention. At this point Lex had chosen to mingle with the other people he had recognized in the ballroom or at least that's what it looked like. He had kept a close on the pair since they had left him to go to the dance floor. When he had seen Bruce kiss Chloe's neck as he dipped her Lex had been prepared to drag her away, but not before beating the shit out of the other man. What would make him think that he had any right to touch what belonged to him?

'Get a grip of yourself, she doesn't belong to you. At least not yet' he thought to himself before taking another glance in their direction as Chloe rapped her arms around Bruce's neck. He went along talking meaningless talk to different guest in the ballroom. All the while thinking one thing.

'You're mine Chloe, and by the end of the night I'll make sure you know it.'

* * *

Bruce pulled Chloe's body against his once more before there dance once over. They stood for a second, their foreheads touching, breathing hard. They had been dancing non stop for a while now, and Chloe was enjoying herself. But as much as she was enjoying herself she couldn't help but think of Lex. Bruce had been a wonderful distraction and his plan had worked great but she thought it was about time she got back to her date. Taking a small step back she looked up at him with a smile.

"I think it's time I get back to Lex now. If your little plan worked than he's probably pissed. And if it didn't than you managed to show me a great time anyway," she said with a bright smile. She really did like Bruce but she knew that whatever feelings they had between them were purely platonic. He knew it too. But before he was willing to let her go he wanted to make sure his plan had really worked.

"Ok but before you get back to Lex let's make sure our work didn't go to waste," he said before pulling her into a quick kiss. The kind of kiss that only lasted two or three seconds, the kind of kiss some friends gave to one another. And at this point Chloe knew for a fact that she and Bruce were friends so it didn't bother her. And even though it didn't seem to bother her it was the kind of kiss that could seriously piss off someone that was watching, especially if that someone is Lex Luthor.

Chloe stepped away from Bruce and gave him a quick hugged, then walked away to go find Lex. She didn't have to look very far. Once she had made it off the dance floor he was right in front of her.

"We're leaving," he said his anger evident in his voice. Chloe was put off by the way he had talked to her.

"Excuse me," she said her irritation clearly showing.

"We're leaving now," he practically growled before stirring her toward the door, not willing to make a scene.

He'd deal with her in private.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Feels Like Forever…**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A groan came from the form under the comfortable on top of the bed. A hand then emerged searching for the source of the noise. Finally finding it, an alarm clock, a single green eye peeked from under the comforter to see bright red numbers flashing. It read 7:45. Another groan came from under the blanket before both hand and eye were once again concealed beneath the comforter.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A fist shot out angrily to beat the alarm once and then twice quickly silencing it, leaving the room quiet.

"Chloe, honey, don't you think you should get up?" Lois asked from the doorway. She received a groan in return.

'Good bye silence.'

Lois moved over to the bed and sat down, her weight making the bed shift Chloe's body closer to her own. She reached out to grasp the comforter and pulled it down only to have it immediately pulled back up and over Chloe's body. Lois huffed making her hair blow upward before once again tugging on the blanket, this time making it fly to the end of the bed.

"What do you want Lois?" Chloe said, rolling over to look at Lois, her eyes full of sorrow. Lois moved her hand to stroke her little cousin's blonde hair.

"Chlo you really need to get up," she said hopefully.

"No I don't. It's Saturday and early, I have no reason to get out of this bed," she said leaning forward to retrieve the blanket. Lois caught it quickly and threw it off the bed.

"Yes you do. You've been in this bed for days."

"No I haven't. I've been all over this apartment cooking, cleaning, and taking care of things. Doing pretty much everything you don't," the blonde said defensively.

"Okay as true as that may be, can you honestly tell me you've ever spent this much time doing any of those things here before, without ever leaving," she said already knowing the answer to her question.

"Lois why don't you just tell me what you want," she said completely ignoring what Lois had just said.

"I want you to get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself," she said before getting up heading toward Chloe's closet.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, her words slightly muffled as a shirt quickly landed on her head. Snatching the piece of clothing off her head she opened her mouth to repeat her question. Before she could utter a word a pair of pants came hurdling toward her head, this time just barely missing its target.

"We're going out. I can't take the way you're acting, all pitiful and pathetic."

"I am not pitiful, nor am I pathetic," Chloe said irritably.

"Yes you are," she said simply, "now put those on so we can get going."

"And where exactly are you planning on taking me?" Chloe asked knowing that there was no way she was getting out of whatever Lois had planned. No matter how much she wanted to just stay in bed and sleep the day away, she knew she needed to get up and get out.

"I figured we'd go to Metropolis and do something. Maybe do a little shopping, grab some lunch. You know nothing to specific," she said giving her a small smile before leaving the room to let Chloe get dressed. Lois had only seen Chloe in one of these moods a few times, and over the years those times usually had something to do with Clark. This time was different and she knew it. This time was all about Lex Luthor. She had yet to hear about what Lex had done to Chloe and she knew this wasn't one of the times she should push for answers. Right now all she wanted to do was be there for her baby cousin. Chloe would open up to her when she wanted, and Lois would wait until then.

A few minutes later Chloe entered the living room of their shared apartment and announced she was ready. The two women walked out of the apartment together, both looking forward to a day of peace and enjoyment, even if one had to force it on the other.

* * *

At a café in downtown Metropolis both women sat enjoying their preferred meals and coffee. The sound of a steady ringing roused them from there conversation. Chloe reached into her purse to retrieve her cell phone, checking the number before sitting it down.

"Who was that?" Lois asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Bruce Wayne," she said before realizing. She closed her eyes, rubbing her hand across the front of her face. That wasn't supposed to happen. The last thing she wanted to do was let her new friendship with Bruce slip to Lois, at least not yet.

"You know Bruce Wayne?! Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you answer you're phone? God Chloe it's not everyday a man as well known as Bruce Wayne calls you," Lois said excitedly.

"Lois, keep your voice down please. Look I met him at that ball I went to…"

"You mean the one you went to with Lex."

"Whatever. Can I keep going now," she said irritably.

"Yes please continue," Lois said with a smirk.

"Well actually I met him during an interview and he invited me to the ball which his company was hosting. I met up with him there and I guess we kind of became fast friend. I don't recall giving him my cell number though," she said looking down at her phone.

"Well I doubt he had a problem getting it considering who he is," Lois said letting out a little laugh. She then noticed that Chloe had a far away look on her face. She didn't have to be a genius to know what she was thinking about.

"Chloe," she said getting her attention, "I know I told myself I wouldn't push it, but what happened that night that would have you ignoring Bruce Wayne's call?"

"Well nothing happened with Bruce, at least nothing bad," she said picking at the food on her plate. To be honest her time with Bruce had been great, it was what happened after with Lex that had her in current state of depression, and who could blame her. She knew she had strong feelings for the man and even though their little falling out had only occurred a few days ago, to her it had felt like longer. She had spent the last few days avoiding Lex, but considering the he lived in the same town it wasn't as easy as she had hoped. She had almost run into him only two days after their argument. That's when she decided it was best if she just stayed away from any place he could possibly be, meaning the apartment would be her only place a solitude.

But that still wasn't good enough reason to ignore Bruce. He had tried reaching her multiple times since that night but she had yet to return any of his calls. She promised herself that the next time he called she'd answer, and ask how he'd gotten a hold of her number.

"So I guess I'm correct in assuming that Lex is the reason for the last few days," she said already knowing the answer. Chloe nodded her head. "So what happened?"

* * *

_**Few days ago…**_

"_We're leaving," he said his anger evident in his voice. Chloe was put off by the way he had talked to her._

"Excuse me," she said her irritation clearly showing.

"We're leaving now," he practically growled before stirring her toward the door, not willing to make a scene.

He'd deal with her in private.

_As Chloe and Lex made their way out of the building toward the valet Chloe stepped in front of Lex making him stop or else he'd run her right over._

"_What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled while poking a finger at the center of his chest. She didn't notice until Lex walked past her that the limo they arrived in had just been pulled up. The driver was standing there with the door open and Lex was standing behind her now. She turned around to face him and saw him standing there looking impatient._

"_Get in the car Chloe," he said, his voice sounding very stern._

"_I don't think so Luthor, not until you tell me what you're problem is," she said lifting her chin slightly._

'_Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm not one of those bimbos he likes to spend his time with. And I will not be treated like one.'_

"_Chloe please just get in the car," he said raking a hand over his face irritably, "we can talk inside, it's freezing out here."_

_A shiver ran through Chloe's body. She hadn't realized how cold it was till he had mentioned it. Bringing her hands up to rub her arms she felt goose bumps scattered all over her arms. Without a word she walked passed Lex and sat inside the waiting limo. She moved as far as she could to the other side of the seat when he sat down himself. They sat in silence as the limo descended away from the hotel and down the streets of Metropolis. Minutes passed before Chloe decided to break the silence._

"_So you plan on telling me what made you go all cave-man and practically drag me from the dance floor," she said facing the window. She wasn't in the mood to look at Lex. She also wasn't in the mood to go to jail and that's exactly what would happen if she faced him._

"_I was just wondering if you had realized that you were there with me and not Wayne," he said icily starring directly at her._

"_What are you talking about?" she said turning to face him._

"_You know what I'm talking about Chloe, I saw you."_

"_You're acting completely deranged because I danced with another man?" she asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard._

"_No, it's because I do not appreciate being made a fool of by anyone, and Bruce Wayne isn't just any man. He finds a woman he wants, uses her, then drops her like it's nothing and he could do the same to you," he said, his voice raising a pitch at the end._

"_Hmm…that sounds exactly like someone else I know," she said with a small chuckle. "It's funny how you can say those things about Bruce and how I could say the exact same about you. How ironic is that."_

_Lex sat there with a blank expression on his face. Chloe was right about him. He had no right to preach about another man's faults when they mirrored his own. He turned away from her and didn't say anything else. This went on for a few minutes before the sound of knocking broke through the silence. He looked up to see Chloe tapping on the dividing class, trying to get the driver's attention._

"_Pull over right here," she said. Once the limo had stopped she proceeded to thank the driver then opened her door, exited the vehicle, and started walking down the sidewalk. Lex soon followed, both confused and irritated by her actions._

"_Chloe get back in the car," he demanded, walking faster to try and catch up to her._

"_I'd prefer to walk the rest of the way, thank you," she said as she continued to walk in the opposite direction of the limo._

"_Walk?! You can not walk all the way to Smallville. It's freezing out and anything could happen out here. Chloe just get back in the car," he said, his voice sounding slightly pleading._

"_I'll take my chances," she said, still walking. She was abruptly stopped by a hand gripping her upper arm. She turned to stare at Lex, anger burning in her eyes._

"_I suggest you remove your hand Lex," she said her voice cold and warning._

"_And I suggest you turn around and go back to the car so we can leave," he said, his voice just as cold as her own. A pained groan soon followed his word as a tiny fist made contact with his abdominal. Chloe wrenched her arm free from his grip and walked away from his hunched form._

_Chloe continued to walk without looking back. Her footsteps sped up a beat once she heard the sound of a car driving beside her slowly. She refused to acknowledge it. It was either Lex coming to get her or someone else entirely. She hoped it was Lex. The voice that spoke to her was one she had not expected._

"_Chloe would you like a ride?"_

"_A ride would be greatly appreciated," she said before entering the car._

"_I saw Luthor back there."_

"_And…"_

"_He looked like someone had just kneed him in the balls."_

"_Close enough."_

"………"

"_Bruce…"_

"_Yeah Chloe."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Your welcome."_

* * *

"So Bruce drove me back to Smallville, we said good night, and I've been avoiding his calls ever since," she said before taking a sip of her coffee. She looked up from the rim of her cup to see Lois' reaction.

Lois sat across from Chloe, absorbing all that she had just heard.

"That's…umm…wow," Lois said still absorbing.

"Yeah it was an eventful evening," she said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"You punched Lex Luthor…"

"Yep."

"…then Bruce Wayne gave you a ride home."

"That would be correct."

"That's…umm…wow," she said, no longer absorbing.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry to inform but there is no Lex in this chapter. Don't hurt me! He'll be back later on I promise. I also know that it is rather short but the next update will be here soon. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

_**Work, and a few surprises…**_

Going into work today had not been on Chloe's to do list. Sleeping in and eating junk had been more of what she had in mind. Having Lois plop her big ass on top of her at the crack of dawn and order her around like a drill sergeant hadn't been one of her plans either. But what could be expected these days, not much had been going her way lately anyway.

'Hopefully I can find at least some peace here,' she thought as she made her way through the elevator doors and to the basement of The Daily Planet.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar sent of the newsroom, and god how she loved that smell. Dried ink and stale old coffee had never smelled as sweet as it did at that very moment. After taking one long last breathe through her nostrils she opened her eyes ready to witness the ever going hustle of the newsroom basement.

Instead she was greeted with a sight most welcome on any other day, except for this day. Her eyes zeroed in on her target and she marched head on, a woman ready to attack, and taking no prisoners.

"What do you want," she stated all signs of annoyance evident in her voice.

"Hello to you too Chloe," replied the source of her annoyance.

"I don't have time for pleasantries Clark, now what do you want," she replied while taking a seat at her desk and uploading her computer.

"I didn't want anything really I just haven't seen you in a few days and wanted to check up on you. Can't a guy come by and see his best friends without wanting something," he said with his infamous Kent smile, knowing she couldn't resist it.

"Yes Clark any other guy could but not you," she said her eyes focused intently on the scream in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked the hurt clear in his voice.

'What did I do wrong now?' he thought as he watched Chloe stare at her computer, ignoring his presence. He hadn't seen her in quite a while so there's no way he could have done anything to upset her recently. Or at least if he had he couldn't for the life of him remember.

"Nothing Clark, it didn't mean anything," she said already tired with this conversation.

"Chloe I'm not sure what I've done but I'm truly sorry," he said his most apologetic face already in place.

"Hold on there farm boy, what makes you think my current mood has anything at all to do with you," she said finally looking up from the computer screen to glare daggers at him. She should have known he would automatically think anything wrong with her had to do with him.

"Well I assumed since…" he started.

"Well you assumed wrong. News flash Clark, not everything that goes on in my life has to do with you," she said rising out of her seat, her voice raising an octave or two, causing a few nearby coworkers to look in their direction. He noticed the slight attention they were getting and laid his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Okay so this has nothing to do with me," he said in a soothing voice, doing his best to calm the blonde beast, "but do you mind telling me what it is about, preferably without biting my head off please."

"Clark no offense but this really isn't one of those things I want to discuss with you," she said seating herself back at her desk.

"Oh well Chloe you know, umm…well we're friends and you can talk to me about anything, its not like I haven't had this talk with you before so umm," he struggled over the words, not comfortable at all with what he felt was coming. Chloe looked up at his face, a look of pure panic painted across his feature.

'What could he possibly think,' then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh god Clark no! Why would I come to you about…I mean how could u think," she said stumbling over the words just as he had.

"Well when you come at a guy with a response like that one Chloe, especially a guy like me, you can't be surprised with the reaction," he said relieved to know this conversation wasn't going in that direction.

"Clark Kent you don't ever have to worry about me ever coming to you to talk about sex, _ever_," she said putting a strain on the word, making sure he got the point.

"Good to know," he replied a little put off with her response. He may not be as informed as most men on women but he felt he knew enough to at least talk about sex with one, especially her. But he wasn't about to say that out loud, why put himself in a situation he wasn't prepared for?

"Look Clark there's nothing going on that you need be concerned with, I promised," she said gently. She didn't want Clark worrying about her, especially not now. She wasn't quite ready for him to find out about the events of the last few days because knowing him the way she did, she could guarantee he'd make it bigger than it already was, and that was a headache she really didn't need.

"Okay Chlo, if your sure," he said still worried about her.

"I'm completely sure. Now you should go so I can get a least a little work done," she said laughing and leaning up to give his huge body a tight squeeze, reassuring him that she was okay. He hugged her back tightly, no longer worried about his little blonde friend. She was in know immediately danger and now seemed perfectly fine.

"Okay I'll leave but I'll be sure to call you later," he said pulling away to look at her face only to see her looking straight past him. He turned to see what had grabbed her attention, as she continued to stare blankly.

"I figured since you weren't returning my calls I'd drop on by," Bruce Wayne said smugly, a smirk on his face as he eyed the blonde hidden behind the young man in front of her.

'Oh crap,' thought Chloe, shocked.

'Who is he?' thought Clark, confused.

'Well this is interesting,' thought Bruce, more than a little amused.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Here's the next part of chapter six. Sorry it took a while but some things got in the way. I am now on my own computer and plan on updating regularly.

Hope you enjoy!

A/N: Once again I am sorry to inform that there is no Lex in this chapter. He is mentioned though and will be in the next update I promise. This chapter will focus mainly on Chloe and Bruce's new found friendship.

**Chapter 6.2**

"Bruce," Chloe said, quickly coming out of her shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite reporter. Did you miss me," he said with a smile, making an attempt to be charming, and realizing it wasn't having much of an affect when she didn't respond to him to his liking.

"So you decided to stop by my job," she responded, looking around and noticing everyone in the news room now starring once again, but this time not at her and Clark.

"I'm guessing that's a no then," he said, feigning hurt.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Bruce, she was just surprised. She had grown to like the man very much and was happy they had become fast friends but the reason of his presence was still in question and she couldn't help but be suspicious. There was no doubt in her mind that he was checking up on her and seeing how she was since the incident a few nights ago.

"It's very good to see you," she said putting a smile on her face and laying a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that she was indeed glad to see him.

She was once again shocked when he grabbed her by the arms, pulled her toward his chest, and circled his arms around her. As surprised as she was she still had the urge to lay her head on his chest. She allowed herself that comfort and soon felt his head rest atop hers. Being in Bruce's arms felt good, safe. She loved that even after knowing him for such a short time she already felt this safe with him, this close to him. She could have stayed this way for days and been completely at ease. A not so subtle cough from behind soon ruined that moment of comfort. She quickly, yet reluctantly, removed herself from his embrace and turned to acknowledge the other man, whom she had forgotten.

"Oh Clark I'm sorry. This is Bruce Wayne, a friend of mine. And Bruce this is Clark Kent, my best friend," she said introducing the two, noticing the slight grin on Clark's face at being introduced as her best friend. Even past the grin she could see him sizing up the other man. Looking at Bruce she could see he was doing the same.

'Ah, men!' she thought irritably.

"Pleased to meet you," Bruce said, extended his hand to the younger man. After a few seconds his offered hand was taken and given a very tight squeeze.

"Likewise," Clark said, still holding on to the older man's hand, surprised to find he showed no sign of pain or any sing of letting go. Clark soon released him.

Knowing that she was not in any mood to witness a pissing contest between the two she quickly moved things along, by trying to move Clark along and on his way.

"Umm Clark I'll see you later alright. I'm sure Bruce has something to discuss with me," she said, hoping he'd take what she said and leave. She knew he'd have questions about Bruce but now wasn't the time for that, she'd have to deal with him and his nosiness later.

"Yeah Chlo, I'll call you later okay," he said, pulling her into a long hug, similar to the one she and the other man had shared, but before pulling away he gave her a soft peck on her cheek, then pulled away. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne."

"Likewise Mr. Kent," he said.

Clark looked down to give Chloe a smile then turned and left them alone, not looking to the other man. Chloe was once again surprised. She and Clark were close, closer then close, but they were rarely that affectionate with one another. She could only blame Bruce's presence to his strange display of affection.

"Well he seems like a wonderful fellow," he said after Clark left. Chloe looked up at him and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Okay how about you tell me why you're here. And what was with all the love, not that I minded," she said going back to her desk and sitting in her seat, making herself comfortable.

"I really did come by to see you Chloe, and the hug was out of impulse," he said giving her a wink, causing her to let out another laugh.

"Well in case you're wondering, I'm fine," she said knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said playfully.

"Uh huh sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"I feel as though you don't believe me," he said enjoying there little game.

He watched as she sat starring at him, trying not to laugh. She soon looked away from him turning in her chair to look at the clock. She then grabbed her purse sitting beside her, stood up, and walked past him. Dumbfounded he turned and followed her toward the exit.

"Do you by any chance mind telling me where we're going," he asked, catching up to her.

"I've decided to take the rest of my day off and I can only assume you're following," she said continuing on her way, not looking to him. She knew after the two surprises she had already encountered today there was little work she would be getting done, so there really was no point in staying in the newsroom. Plus she really didn't want to hang around and have to endure the gossip and questioning that was sure to come her way after having both men come to her job today.

"Hmm well I suppose I could play hooky with you. My billion dollar corporation can hold out without me," he said following her, not asking where they were going, but choosing to follow anyway.

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight," she said eyeing him from the side, seeing him smiling at her. A smile soon worked its way across her face, one that she couldn't help.

***

After about ten minutes of walking, and some friendly flirting, Chloe and Bruce had finally made it to her destination. He looked up at the sign over head then looked down at his companion, not at all amused.

"Chloe why are we here," he asked, hoping this was a joke.

"Come on Bruce you're a smart man, I'm sure you can figure out why were here," she said amused.

"I have no intention of sitting around and watching you getting pampered," he said, completely serious.

"And I don't expect you too," she said.

"Good then let's go," he said, taking her hand in his trying to lead her away. She stood her ground, not moving her feet. Shaking her head and laughing, she removed her hand from his.

"No Bruce you're not getting it. I don't expect you too watch me get pampered, I expect you to join me," she said and entered the building.

Bruce stood in his place refusing to move, as her watched her go through the doors. He starred up at the bright pink colored sign above the door once again and could swear it was mocking him with its big, bold lettering, which read _**'BEAUTY & BLISS DAY SPA'**_**. **

It took him a full three minutes before he gave in and entered as well. By that time Chloe had already signed them in and there was a very round woman standing at the far door with her, two robes extended from her hands for them to take. He walked over and took one of the robes and starred down at it and then to Chloe, not looking happy at all.

"You are an evil woman," he mumbled under his breath.

"I know and thanks for doing this with me. I really need it and it's nice to have someone to do this with me," she said giving him a small smile.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a one armed hug and walked them both toward the back rooms where they'd both be pampered.

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek as they walked on, happy that she had someone to spend this time with.

*******

After having their bodies cleansed and refreshed by various chemicals neither cared to know of, Chloe and Bruce where taken to a room were they could relax before leaving the spa. They sat side by side in lounge chairs in a comfortable silence. Chloe was enjoying her time with Bruce. No other man would have done this with her and she was grateful she had him for it. She could have easily gotten Lois to accompany her but she needed someone who was willing to just spend an afternoon with her and not question her. And if she had wanted to talk she could have kept Clark around. Being with Bruce was just easier, uncomplicated.

"What are you thinking about," he said of handedly, breaking the silence yet not disrupting the comfort.

"You actually," she responded honestly.

"Really now, see I knew my charm would get to you eventually, all it took was a little time. I'm just that irresistible," he said playfully. Chloe laughed at his comment, the affect he was hoping for.

"Hey I'm being serious here. Earlier today just really sucked for me and you've made it so much better by doing almost nothing. I'm grateful for that Bruce, really," she said sincerely.

"Well we're friends so it's no problem, plus I like being around you. I don't have many female friends, I'm sure you know that. Most of the women that have been in my life have been good for few things and just hanging out was never one of them. Now this isn't exactly how I would have chosen to spend a day with you, I must admit, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I suspected," he said leaning over to take her hand, squeezing it lightly, showing how grateful he was for her as well.

"Well that's good to hear," she said with a small laugh before her face turned serious.

"Okay by the look on your face I'd have to assume there's something else on your mind," he said waiting for her to respond if she chose to. He sat and waited with no intention of rushing her or asking again. She'd tell him if she wanted and if she didn't he'd leave it alone. It didn't take long before she finally answered.

"Bruce when I first met you I had an idea of who you were already in my head. I'm realizing how completely wrong I was," she said sliding her hand out of his.

"Really, what did you think of me," he asked curiously.

"I thought you'd be just like Lex to be honest," she said blankly.

"I think I'm insulted," he said, not at all sure how to take her comment.

"Not like Lex in a bad way, because he's not a bad guy. You're both attractive and carry your selves in similar ways, but then again you two are so different. I could never be friends with Lex like I am with you now."

"That's because, unlike with you and Lex, there are no romantic feelings here Chloe. We may have some kind of attraction but that's it. It's what makes this different and I value that," he said before taking her hand in his once again. Looking down at their conjoined hands she smiled, knowing he spoke the truth. She then got up and sat down with him in his chair, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thanks again Bruce."

"No problem Chloe," he said, wrapping his arms around her as well.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Here' the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

A/N: You will all be happy to know that Lex is in this update...kinda. Just read and you'll see.

**Chapter 7**

_**Little Chat**_

Chloe entered the Talon, coming back from her afternoon with Bruce, feeling refreshed and relaxed. She made her way up to the apartment expecting to find it empty since she hadn't heard from Lois all day. Before she got in the door it was opened for her and she was quickly pulled in.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed in surprised.

"So how was your day?"

"Lois?"

"Come on blondie get to talking," Lois said pulling her toward the living room and sitting her on the couch, plopping herself down next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about, I went to work, which you made sure of, and then came here."

"Oh don't even Chloe, I already know you left work early. I called to check in on you and was told you had left. So mind telling me what you did today."

"You called to check in on me?"

"Of course. I was also told two very large, attractive men had been to see you."

"I had no idea you thought Clark was attractive."

"Oh yeah Smallville's a serious hottie, just a little too dense for me. The boy wouldn't know what to do or how to do it even if he was given a handbook."

"I'd like to say that wasn't true but I really can't."

"Glad you finally see that, so about this other guy."

"What about him?"

"You're really no good at playing dumb Chlo, so just don't."

"Fine…it was Bruce."

"Ahh, the billionaire babe himself."

"That would be him."

"Well what did he want?"

"He just came by to see me."

"And you skipped work, left with him, and spent the rest of the day bumping uglies."

"Ok first off you're a pervert, and second I did not spend the day bumping uglies with him, not that I would tell you if I did or not! And who just says 'bumping uglies'?"

"Ok first I admit to being a perv and am very proud of it, thank you very much, and second, we both know you so would tell me."

"Well it doesn't matter because I didn't sleep with him."

"And why not, that man is beyond gorgeous. I'm starting to think you've been spending a bit too much time with Smallville because only someone as dumb as that one would ever turn down Bruce Wayne."

"I didn't have to turn him down Lois. Bruce and I are just friends nothing more."

"Oh well then…can I have him?"

"You are impossible you know that."

"Well since you're only friends there shouldn't be a problem, plus with your feelings for cue ball…"

"Ugh, you so didn't need to remind me."

"Hey babe you gotta come to grips with the fact that you and Lexy boy have something going on."

"It's not like I'm in denial Lois, I just don't see anything happening with me and Lex so there's no point in dwelling on it."

"What do you mean there's no point?! I had to listen to three messages from that guy on the phone today and see his rich ass bound into the Talon like he owned the place…"

"Which he does."

"Yeah whatever, the point is it's annoying and I don't exactly enjoy having him calling or having him be around here asking me all these questions about you. So there better be something to dwell on if I have to deal with the lovesick Luthor crap."

"He was asking about me?"

"Yeah. After I didn't answer the phone a few times he just dropped on by and was asking how you've been and where you were."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you'd been fine, same old same old, and that you were away at the Planet for the day. I figured you didn't want him to know you'd be moping up here for a few days."

"Yea thanks for that."

"No problem."

"So did he have anything interesting to say on the messages?"

"Well nothing interesting in regards to me but you can listen to them for yourself."

"Thanks Lo."

"Sure sure. Well I'm off to annoy Smallville, there are some jobs that are just never done."

"Have fun."

Chloe watched Lois walk out before going to the answering machine and pushing play.

"_Hi Chloe, it's Lex. I know you're upset and that's completely understandable but I really think we should talk. I was wrong for the way I acted but its safe to say that you overreacted yourself. *pause* Look just give me a call so we can resolve this." _

_**Beep. **__"End of message"_

She couldn't believe it. He actually had the gall to set partial blame of this whole thing on her. He was the one that had overreacted and he was the one who was to blame for a horrible evening.

Glaring down at the machine, as if it were the man himself, she viciously pushed down on the delete button. Turning to go toward her bedroom she walked away only to be stopped, hearing the automatic voice that came from the answering machine.

"_You have two unheard messages"_

She stood staring at the machine. There was no doubt that if she played them she would only hear more of what she didn't want to. She already knew Lex would never admit to this being his fault, it would be easier for him to give her partial blame than it would be for him to admit that he was the one that had been wrong.

But instead of just ignoring it, she walked back to the machine and pushed play.

"_I'm choosing to assume you're not around, I would hate to believe you're being petty and not answering my calls. I'd like you to drop by the mansion so we can talk, I know we can get past this little misunderstanding.*long pause* I'd like us to be able to get past this."_

_**Beep. **__"End of message"_

'So now he thinks I'm petty,' she thought once again glaring at the machine.

This time she didn't walk away, she decided she wanted to hear what else he thought of her, how else he could manage to insult her. She pushed play.

"_Chloe, I'm sorry ok, I was wrong. I didn't have any right to be angry with you. I just need to talk to you, I don't want to just stop talking with you because of this, it's ridiculous. I don't care about you dancing with Wayne or about that kiss. I just want our friendship…relationship…ugh whatever this is, I don't even know. Look I just don't want to lose a possibly good thing because of this. Please call me back Chloe, please."_

_**Beep. **__"End of message"_

Chloe starred down at the machine in surprise. She had never, in all the years she had known him, heard him sound like that. He had sounded upset and uneasy, like he had no idea what to do or say, something that Lex had never had a problem with.

He had sounded desperate.

Desperate for her, like he'd say anything just to make things better, just so she'd talk to him.

He had even said please and sorry. Two words that she didn't believe a Luthor even knew, let alone had the ability to say to another person. She was truly surprised.

But even with the information she now had, that he was sorry and didn't want to end whatever was between them, she had know idea what to do with it.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
